Flexible pouches known as “stick packs” are elongated, rectangular pouches having a single side seal, bottom seal, and a top seal. Stick packs are formed on a vertical forming machine where the laminate material is pulled from a roll around a fill tube. Side edges of the laminate are then overlapped and sealed with a seal bar to form a tubular sleeve. Spaced a distance beneath the fill tube is a puller having a seal bar and die cut device. The seal bar forms a horizontal bottom seal across the sleeve. The puller then pulls the sleeve downwardly while the fill tube deposits material from a reservoir into the sleeve. When the puller has traveled the length of the stick pack, it stops and is moved upwardly to the start position where the seal bar places another horizontal seal in the sleeve to seal the contents in the sleeve. The die cutter then cuts through the seal so that a stick pack is formed and separated from the sleeve. The puller then repeats the process when the puller returns to the bottom.